What Rivers Run Dry
by LifesVictory
Summary: Jordan discovers more than she'd hoped when she pulls a corpse from a river. GarrettLily, JordanWoody pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know this pairing hasn't been done much in _Crossing Jordan_, but I thought of it last night when I was watching an episode featuring Garret and I figured maybe I'd try it out. Bear with me. Thanks, yall. 

**Summary: **While Garret and Charley get closer and closer, Jordan feels some apprehension about their relationship. What is the building anxiety mounting inside her coming from?

_Chapter 1_

_Beginning_

Jordan watched him carefully insert a surgical knife into the corpse's chest and draw a crimson line down to its navel. With expert fingers he sliced another line which stretched from the intersection of the two lines and formed a bright red V. She crossed her arms and held the case file to her chest. He was smiling gently, his usually dark and focused eyes now somewhat mellow. For as long as she'd known him, she could not ever recall seeing him smile as he did now. Sighing, she pushed open the glass door to the morgue and stepped inside.

"Hey," she said with a quick nod. The smile disappeared and the eyes darkened, but he returned the gesture. "What have you got?" Garret shook his head slowly.

"Not much," he admitted. "His skin seems to have premature traces of decay for only being submerged thirty-six hours, but other than that it's a routine drowning." Jordan nodded.

"I was hoping you'd be able to check out his teeth," Jordan said, walking around the table and stretching rubber gloves over her fingers. Garret frowned. "Woody picked up something from his interview with the mother and apparently our boy had jaw surgery a few months back. If this really is our guy, he should still have clear signs of a partial recovery."

He nodded and slowly pried the corpse's mouth open with two steel tools. Jordan peered inside with a small flashlight and scanned the roof and lower set of teeth of the mouth. Garret rose his eyebrows.

"This guy's bottom jaw is perfectly aligned with the upper bicuspids," he murmured. "Too perfect." Jordan looked at him carefully. "Three months post-op there'd still be some obvious misalignment at the very rear of the jaw. Nothing serious, but it would cause some discomfort along the gum. We should be seeing some slight abrasions, but there are none."

"He never had surgery," Jordan sighed. "This isn't Adam Healy." Garret shook his head. She wrote something on her clipboard nodded. "Contact Missing Persons and see if anyone has been missing in the thirty-six to seventy two hour time frame. Report back to me or Woody when you get a reply."

"Will do," he said, removing his gloves and motioning to Bug to help him clean up. Jordan walked to the door and turned at the threshold. Garret glanced up. "Something else?" She opened her mouth to speak but pursed her lips shut after looking into his face for a moment.

"Nothing," she smiled briefly. "Just get me that report as soon as possible, alright?" She waved to Bug and left the autopsy room immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **For anyone who's read this, I apologize for not updating in so long. I've been out of state/country on business and have had very little time to do anything, let alone write.

Also, I'd like to add that I originally had Charley's name up there in Chapter 1 after seeing the episode with her guest starring, but because it's been so long, I'm changing the name (instead of Charley) to Renee. So, with exhaustion causing my very fingers to tremble, here's what I could muster. Enjoy ;-

**Title: What Rivers Run Dry**

**Summary: **As Garrett and Renee grow closer and closer, Jordan feels some apprehension about their relationship. Where is the sinking feeling inside her coming from?

**Chapter 2**

Jordan left the morgue with a grim expression set on her face. _So much for Adam Healy_, she thought bitterly. _Why can't anything be easy every once in a while?_ She prayed the missing person's search would turn up something and slid into her office. Lily Lebowski sat before Jordan's desk, her fingers drumming her upper lip anxiously. Jordan frowned at her good friend and closed the door.

"Hey," she said, sitting down in her leather chair and tossing the case file onto a building stack at the side of her desk. "Are you doing okay, honey?"

Lily shook her head.

"Is it your mom?" Jordan watched as a flicker of pain spasmed across Lily's pale face, but she shook her head again.

"Well, yes, I guess," Lily sighed, dropping her hands into her lap. "I don't know. I woke up this morning with this really awful feeling in my stomach and I haven't been able to get rid of it. And all sorts of weird stuff keeps happening."

Jordan leaned across her desk seriously. "'Weird stuff'?" Lily shrugged and massaged the back of her neck.

"Okay, well," she began, eyes roving around the office as she thought, "like I took a cab to work this morning because my car's in the shop and this complete stranger, a woman, who got out before me said my name."

"Oh, don't worry, that happens to me all the time." Jordan assured her with a comforting smile. "Lots of people have the name 'Lily.'"

"But she said my last name, too." Jordan blanched slightly. "I mean my real last name. The one before mom got divorced. Leboskowitz." Lily cocked her hand against the side of her face and watched Jordan carefully.

"Lil, when's the last time you got any sleep?" The auburn-haired woman stood up abruptly and wrapped her sweater around her shoulders before heading towards the door. "Lily, wait. Come on, Lily, it was just a question! You know the stress you've been under lately!"

"Right," she said with a sharp sigh. "Thanks, Jordan. I'll just sleep it off." Lily left with a pained expression on her face and Jordan watched after her with her lips parted in surprise. _What had gotten into her?_ Jordan's concern for her friend was interrupted as her cell phone buzzed persistantly at her side. She checked the name on her Caller ID. Woody.

"Hey."

"Jordan, finally! Your cell's been off all morning. Where were you?" She frowned and looked at the face of her phone where the "low battery" symbol glared back at her.

"Sorry, my battery's---"

"Forget that," Woody interrupted, his voice animated with the upper-hand of having important news. "I've got a bit of news about the Healy case. Don't bother Garrett about cause of death; I can ask Healy myself."

"What? Woody, the body isn't Adam Healy. It's someone else." Woody's end of the line was silent. "Are you there?"

"You know, you really take the fun out of a good piece of irony, Jordan."

"Sorry…" She grinned, picturing Woody's expression fondly. "Do you want me to ask you if you have any leads, or is there a rebus puzzle you'd like to fax me with the answer first?"

"Very funny." Woody said dryly. "I know as much as you do, Jordan. This guy's a John Doe for all the district can tell. His prints either aren't clear enough after decay, or he's from out of the region. We're scanning the national catalog now."

"Call me as soon as you've heard anything?"

"It might be a while." He yawned, and Jordan's eye was caught by Lily's figure making a determined bee-line for Garrett's office. She shook her head, worried.

"I got time." She hung up her phone and placed it back in the holster on her belt, watching as Lily knocked on the glass door and waited for admittance. The uneasy feeling she felt earlier this morning seemed to have transferred into Jordan's conscience, and she didn't like it.


End file.
